1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a restraining apparatus for transporting animals in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are millions of pet owners in the country. Often pet owners like to take their pets along with them in their vehicle. The driver and the human passengers have seat belts which protect them if an emergency arises. The animals often do not. In a sudden stop or during an accident, the pet is often injured or thrown into the driver causing further problems in an already difficult situation.
In the past, two approaches to restraining animals in vehicles have been offered. One is a harness that is useful on large animals and the other is a basketlike carrier for smaller animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034 to H. S. Dishart on Mar. 21, 1967 shows a safety harness and collar arrangement. One of the disadvantages of this device is that it allows the animal to sit directly on the vehicle seat leaving the seat open to damage by soiling and scratching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,880 to M. Guillot-Munoz on Mar. 08, 1977 describes a bag-like container that hooks over the seat and has a restraining rope to keep the animal in the basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,286 to P. R. Rux on Apr. 23, 1985 shows a container to support a pet and has a hinged front panel. There is a mounting bracket that fits over the seat back to mount the container to the seat. The configuration of the bracket limits the type of vehicle used and would tend to be damaging to the seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,359 to M. D. Moorman on July 1, 1986 describes a Platform and safety harness placed on a tubular steel base member that rests like a chair base on the vehicle seat. It contains a removable watering cup.